


Your Birthday Gift

by MamiSalami20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiSalami20/pseuds/MamiSalami20
Summary: Blake gives Yang a good birthday gift.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 30





	Your Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a winner in a raffle I did for Christmas a few years back.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.

Blake was in her pajamas reading a good book. It was about Greek Mythology and as she read she could feel a joy in herself that she only ever got from reading. She started sipping her orange juice that she had severed herself for breakfast. She got more comfortable with her feet under her legs on the couch. She was in a very interesting part about how Ares and Aphrodite had an affair unknown to Aphrodite's husband when her scroll made an alert noise. 

When she looked at her scroll she gasped, she had forgotten today was Yang's birthday, she decided to look frantically for something to give to her in the pile of some things she bought and saved to give to gifts to others, she finds a cute music jewelry box. She wraps it in wrapping paper and finds some red ribbon to use to tie it. While trying to get the ribbon to cooperate she gets tangled in it, she tried to de-tangle herself but the door to the apartment opens and Yang walks in to see Blake tangled up, her shirt riding up showing her midriff.

As she walks over Blake meets Yang’s eyes seeing only lust.

“I can explain. I was trying to wrap your gift when I got tangled up.” Yang smiled and touches Blake's face slowly her finger touching her bottom lip. She untangles her and uses the ribbon to blindfold her, she slowly pushes her against the wall. She kisses Blake's neck, then her shoulder and her cheek and ear. 

She whispers in her ear. “I'm going to strip you and take you up against this wall if it's alright with you.” She said as she lovingly touched her side under her shirt. 

Blake gulped but said, “Yes, you may.” Blake starts feeling excited thinking about what Yang could possibly do to her like this blindfolded face against the wall, pinned to the wall.

Yang smiled and started kissing her down her neck, she slowly touches Blake's belly and left side. She uses her other hand to touch her right hip and thigh over her pajama pants, she then very slowly took off her pajama shirt and pants, she peppered Blake's back with kisses and licks, as she continued touching her stomach.

Blake shivered and moaned at the loving touches her girlfriend was giving her. Yang touched Blake's outer thigh first then her inner thigh, she made her way up her inner thigh and outer thigh slowly as she gave kissed to Blake's shoulder and small love bites. Blake cooed and moaned at the touches and bites Yang was giving her. Yang slowly and roughly touched Blake's boob while still teasing her over her inner thigh, she knew that if she made Blake wait her orgasm would be explosive. She toyed with her left breast and nipple giving it a twist and pinch along with a slight pull. She kept kissing down her neck and giving small bites on her pulse point. Blake was loving the sensations coursing through her body due to Yang’s actions, they felt heightened with her eyes covered.

Yang kept teasing Blake acting as if she was about to touch her where Blake needed her to but slowly pulling back down her thigh or groping her ass and playing with both her breasts. Blake's back arched and her hips moved side to side wanting and needing her girlfriend's touch in her now extremely wet core that was making her panties damp. 

Yang kept nibbling on Blake's human ear as she touched the band of Blake's panties and ran a hand over her right butt cheek. She then touched her left butt cheek squeezing it as she played with Blake's left nipple. She kept doing things like scratching Blake's stomach lightly as she bit down on her earlobe softly. She finally took her underwear off her as she could smell the beautiful sweet scent that was only Blake's. She then started touching her clit and entered her right index finger as she touched her clit with her left index finger. 

She whispered in her right ear. “Baby loves it when I finger her pussy like this, you love the teasing, look how wonderfully wet you are. Can you listen to the lewd noises your wet pussy is making baby, I love it when you're this wet for me.” Blake's hips moved to meet Yang's finger as she felt another finger enter her she loved having two fingers inside her as her clit was also played with. Blake loved this side of Yang, the dominant side. Yang kept playing with Blake's pussy going in and out and in and out. Till finally, she pinched her clit and Blake exploded with a powerful orgasm and squirting making her wall wet and stained. 

Yang captured Blake's lips with her own in a searing kiss as she let Blake ride her orgasm till finally she pulled out and sucked her finger clean, she then turned Blake around and got her to go down on her knees. She took off her pants and panties and pushed Blake's face to her now very wet pussy. Blake got the point and started licking and swirling her tongue inside Yang's pussy. She swirled the tip of her tongue on her clit as she held Yang by the back of her thighs. She kept licking, Yang moaned and gripped her head firmly in place.

“Yes baby, keep licking me, I love how your wonderful, skillful tongue works on my very wet and needy pussy.” Yang moaned more until Blake finally bit down on Yang's clit making Yang scream out her orgasm her juices now filling Blake's mouth as she did her best to drink every single drop. 

When Yang finally came down from her orgasm high she took off the ribbon blindfold from Blake's eyes and looked at her with love reflecting on her own eyes. 

“You're the best birthday present a girl could ever have,” Yang said smiling.

Blake pecked Yang's lips.

“I'm glad I still got you something else last minute but I'm glad I could be your present just like you're my greatest gift.” Blake and Yang kissed again and went for round two.

The End.


End file.
